BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam
The BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam is a Gunpla that appears in Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready. It is built and piloted by Meijin Kawaguchi III. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the BN-876 Scramble Gundam, this Gunpla was designed by Meijin Kawaguchi at the request of Nils Yajima. While the Scramble Gundam boasted high mobility, it lacked offensive capability due to its small assortment of weapons.Gundam Versus Therefore, Fin Funnels were added to give the Hot Scramble Gundam the offensive capabilities that could take full advantage of the Gunpla's mobility.Gundam Versus Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of vulcan guns are mainly used as a mid-close range defensive weapon. ;*Beam Saber :Stored on the side skirt armor, the pair of beam sabers are the Gunpla's primary melee weapon. ;*Beam Rifle :A modified version of the RX-93 ν Gundam's beam rifle. :;*Buster Beam Rifle ::A weapon formed via attaching four fin funnels around the beam rifle's barrel, this drastically increase the rifle's output, allowing it to fire even more powerful beams. ;*Fin Funnel :The Hot Scramble Gundam uses a modified form of the ν Gundam's fin funnels. Despite their name, the fin funnels are powered by built-in generators and function more like "bits", thus they have a longer operation time than most funnels. The six fin funnels are stored on the Hot Scramble Gundam's back when not in use, three on each side. ;*Shield :Carried on the left forearm, it is a modified version of the ν Gundam's shield and retains the original's built-in beam cannon. Attached to the Hot Scramble Gundam's underside during Flight Mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Wings of Light :The Hot Scramble can generate a pair of energy wings from its back when the Fin Funnels are deployed. The wings are used to increase the speed of the Gunpla. History Since the Scramble Gundam is a testbed unit made for experimental purposes, and features an orthodox design, it isn't very fun to control. Thus, Nils Yajima made a personal request to Meijin Kawaguchi to build a brother unit that would be more fun to use in Gunpla Battle, resulting in the Hot Scramble Gundam. Picture Gallery Manga Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready (Vol 5) 11.jpg|In commemoration of the release of the ⑤ volume of Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready Game BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|MS Mode in Gundam Versus HotScrambleGundam ps4.jpg|MS Mode in Gundam Versus (2) HotScrambleGundam game.jpg|MS Mode in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost ON Img ms hotscramble.png|MS Mode in Gundam Battle Operation Next Img ms hotscramble ma.png|Flight Mode in Gundam Battle Operation Next BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam).jpg|MS Mode in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MA Mode) (SD Gundam).jpg|Flight Mode in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MA Mode) (SD Gundam) 01.jpg|Close up (Flight Mode) BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MA Mode) (SD Gundam) 02.jpg|Firing Shield's Beam Cannon (Flight Mode) BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 01.jpg|Close up (MS Mode) BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 02.jpg|Face close up BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 03.jpg|With Beam Sabers BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 04.jpg|Attacking with Beam Sabers BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 05.jpg|Firing Beam Rifle BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 06.jpg|Firing Shield's Beam Cannon (MS Mode) BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 07.jpg|With Wings of Light BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 08.jpg|With Fin Funnels Deployed BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 09.jpg|Attacking with Fin Funnels BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 10.jpg|With Buster Beam Rifle BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (MS Mode) (SD Gundam) 11.jpg|Firing Buster Beam Rifle Gunpla BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (Gunpla).jpg|Custom Built Hot Scramble Gundam BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|Hot Scramble Gundam (Front) BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|Hot Scramble Gundam (Rear) BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (Gunpla) (Action Mode).jpg|Hot Scramble Gundam (Action Pose) BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (Gunpla) (Front Flight Mode).jpg|Hot Scramble Gundam (Front, Flight Mode) BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam (Gunpla) (Rear Flight Mode).jpg|Hot Scramble Gundam (Rear, Flight Mode) Notes & Trivia *The Hot Scramble Gundam is part of the Gundam Game 30th Anniversary Collaboration project. *The name "Hot Scramble" may be a reference to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Hot Scramble, one of the first ever Gundam video games, released exclusively for the Nintendo Family Computer (Nintendo Entertainment System) Game Console System as early as 1986 for the japan only. *A 1/144 High grade kit of the Hot Scramble Gundam was shown off at various events in late 2016 but was never released Reference Gallery References External links